Our Day
by Faychimen
Summary: "― Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertukar peran? Aku yang mengurus rumah dan anak-anak, dan kau bekerja di kantor. Bagaimana?" / "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau membuat kekacauan dirumah. Sekali lagi, jangan menyentuh alat dapur!" / Dedicated to my cutiepie, Jinnie-hyung. / Oneshot / BTS FanFiction / NamJin / Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin / Yaoi / BoysLove / Boy x Boy


Kini Seokjin mengerti perasaan ibunya selaku ibu rumah tangga dalam keluarganya. Karena kinipun ia juga harus merasakan bagaimana sulitnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga, membersihkan rumah, memasak, menyuci, dan mengurus anak-anaknya― Sementara dirinya adalah lelaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Day, a BTS FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**

 **Pairing : Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin / NamJin**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BoysLove, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **This fanfiction is dedicated to my cutiepie, Jinnie-hyung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, sayang? Kau pasti lelah― Mau kubuatkan teh?" Tutur Seokjin setelah menyambut suaminya, Namjoon, yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Aah. Tidak perlu sayang, lagipula sepertinya kau lebih lelah, hm?" Dapat terlihat jelas dari wajah Seokjin yang menunjukkan raut lelahnya.

Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Memang benar yang dikatakan Namjoon, adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang berat untuk mengurus seisi rumah, terlebih lagi keempat anaknya yang tiga diantaranya adalah anak kembar.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja, biarkan aku yang membuatkan teh untukmu― Ah ya, apa setelah ini mau kupijat juga?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang―" Namjoon memijat pundak Seokjin yang tengah membelakanginya, disahuti oleh gumaman Seokjin seraya menyeruput tehnya.

"― Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertukar peran?"

"Hm? Maksudmu?" Seokjin menoleh kearah Namjoon dan menatapnya dengan bingung, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang barusan diucapkan suaminya.

"Aku yang mengurus rumah dan anak-anak, dan kau bekerja di kantor. Bagaimana?"

Seokjin sempat terdiam, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila ia menerima tawaran suaminya. Sejujurnya ia merasa terusik, ia membutuhkan suasana baru, lagipula ia sudah lama tidak bekerja layaknya seorang lelaki seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Namjoon berdeham pelan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Yah, pekerjaanmu pasti lebih berat ketimbang pekerjaanku. Setidaknya, biarkan aku merasakan hal yang sama. Lagipula, aku jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak belakangan ini."

"Hmm. Menarik." Seokjin menjawab seadanya, membuat dirinya terlihat tidak terlalu menginginkan tawaran Namjoon. "Tapi aku memiliki syarat."

"Syarat?" Namjoon menyudahi acara memijat Seokjin yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan saling berhadapan.

"Ya. Kau tidak boleh mendekati dapur sama sekali, kecuali membuat susu untuk anak-anak. Aku akan memberi tahu formulanya nanti." Jelas Seokjin.

"Syarat diterima, tuan putri~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Kalau aku ingin mengendarai mobilmu sendiri, apa kau akan melarangku?" Seokjin tak ingat kapan ia terakhir kali mengendarai mobil sendiri setelah menikah dengan Namjoon, setidaknya ia ingin melakukannya lagi setelah sekian lama.

Namjoon terkekeh kemudian menjawab, "Jika itu memang kemauanmu, maka aku tidak akan melarang. Asal kau tidak menabrak sesuatu saja, kau akan merusak mobilku nantinya."

"Jadi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan mobilmu ketimbang diriku?" Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan merucutkan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Tentu saja aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirimu." Namjoon mencubit gemas kedua pipi Seokjin, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Hati-hati dijalan."

 **.**

Baru saja Seokjin masuk kedalam mobil, Namjoon mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat darinya.

" **Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau membuat kekacauan dirumah. Sekali lagi, jangan menyentuh alat dapur. Untuk makan siang, beli makanan diluar saja, sekalian ajak anak-anak jalan-jalan.** "

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, namun dimplenya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Jemarinya menekan layar _handphone_ nya, mengetik balasan untuk Seokjin.

" _Kkk. You can count on me, sweetheart._ _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang siang, dan Seokjin hampir tak melakukan apa-apa diruangan pribadi Namjoon. Hampir seluruh pekerjaannya sudah dikerjakan oleh asisten pribadi Namjoon. Sedikit membawanya kedalam masa lalu, ketika ia dulunya juga bekerja diperusahaan milik Namjoon, sebagai asisten pribadinya.

Ia sempat bertanya-tanya, siapa yang menggantikan posisi asisten pribadi Namjoon, ketika ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menikah dengan Namjoon. Sebelumnya ia sempat berperasangka buruk kala mendapatkan Namjoon memilih asisten wanita sebagai pengganti, Kim Jiho. Mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, dengan kemungkinan terburuk Namjoon tertarik dengan wanita, dan mungkin saja asistennya ini selingkuhannya.

Namun Seokjin segera membuang segala prasangka buruknya, setelah mengetahui asistennya merupakan seorang yang bisa diandalkan dan ramah, wajar saja Namjoon memilihnya. Selain keluwesannya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya, bahkan ia juga melayani Seokjin dengan menawarkan minuman dan hiburan untuk menghilangkan jenuh Seokjin. Terlebih lagi, ruangan pribadi Namjoon yang dipenuhi foto Seokjin dan anak-anaknya dimana-mana, membuatnya menyingkirkan dugaan tentang selingkuhan yang sebelumnya sempat terlintas dibenaknya.

 **.**

Tak terasa, waktu terus berlalu hingga sore hari menjelang. Seokjin mulai menikmati hari santainya, menjadikannya sebagai pelepas stress.

Seokjin bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dilakukan Namjoon dirumah? Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak-anak? Apa anak-anak sudah makan?

Baru saja Seokjin meraih _handphone_ nya dan berniat untuk menanyakan keadaan rumah, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari Namjoon.

"Sayang―" Seokjin berbicara terlebih dahulu setelah menjawab panggilan telepon. "Aku baru saja akan menelpon. Bagaimana keadaan dirumah? Apa anak-anak sudah makan? Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ah, aku sudah membersihkan rumah dan― Taehyung sempat mampir tadi dan memasak makan siang untuk kami. Sekarang aku sendirian dirumah, Taehyung sedang membawa anak-anak jalan-jalan." Jelas Namjoon disambungan telepon.

"Hmm. Tumben menelponku lebih dulu?" Seokjin meraih cangkir tehnya yang diletakkan Jiho diatas mejanya, kemudian ia menyeruput teh tersebut.

"Begini, sebenarnya.."

.

"APA?!" Hampir saja Seokjin tersedak, ia kemudian meletakkan cangkir dengan kasar.

"Sungguh, aku hanya ingin membuat omelet, tiba-tiba api menyembur begitu saja. Sekarang seisi dapur sudah terbakar―"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Seokjin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kim-ssi? Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jiho yang kebingungan karena Seokjin tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangannya dengan panik.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih cepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama diperjalanan, Seokjin terus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyetujui tawaran Namjoon. Bukannya melepas stress, justru malah menambah pikiran.

Namun segala kecemasannya tak membuatnya menyetir dengan sembarangan, keselamatan saat berkendara tetap menjadi prioritasnya ketika berkendara. Meskipun Namjoon melanggar pesannya, setidaknya ia tidak ingin melanggar pesan Namjoon. Lagipula ia tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan dirinya yang mengalami kecelakaan jika ia kehilangan akal ketika mengemudi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Seokjin untuk tiba di kediamannya. Tanpa menekan bel terlebih dahulu, ia langsung merogoh kunci rumah di sakunya dan membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Namjoon-ah?!"

Ketika pintu rumah terbuka, bukannya api yang mulai menjalar keruangan lain ataupun bau bakar sedikitpun, justru pengelihatannya menangkap pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak diperkirakannya sebelumnya.

Seisi rumah dipenuhi dengan balon pink yang berserakan, dan juga boneka Alpaca dalam jumlah yang banyak dengan ukuran berbeda-beda.

Jangan lupakan keberadaan Namjoon yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Seokjin, dengan sebuah kue berbentuk Mario Bros, bertuliskan, " _Happy anniversarry~!_ "

Seokjin terpaku, terdiam seribu bahasa. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika ia bahkan kesulitan untuk bertanya apa sedang terjadi. Berusaha mencerna apa yang disaksikan dengan mata kepalanya, kemudian menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadinya dengan Namjoon.

"Selamat hari jadi yang pertama, sayang." Namjoon memaparkan senyumannya yang merekah, dengan dimple yang menghiasi kedua sudut pipinya.

"Apa―" Mata Seokjin kini sudah menggenang, hampir meneteskan air mata. "Jantungku hampir meledak, sialan." Ia kemudian menutup matanya yang mulai meneteskan air mata, disaat bersamaan, ia juga tersenyum geli karena kepanikannya dan kecerobohannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari jadi kita?"

Namjoon menyeka air mata Seokjin kemudian mengecup kelopak matanya lembut. "Justru rencanaku tak akan berjalan lancar kalau kau mengingatnya, sayang." Namjoon kemudian meletakkan kue yang dipegangnya diatas meja ruang tamu.

"Sialan. Kau membohongiku." Kini air mata Seokjin mengalir lebih deras. Namjoon segera meraih tubuh Seokjin dan memeluknya erat.

"Kalau aku membawamu makan malam berdua di restauran tempat aku melamarmu dulu, apa kau akan memaafkanku?" Namjoon membelai surai Seokjin, menyingkap poninya, kemudian mengecup dahinya penuh perasaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
